The Wacked-Up Romances of Kagamine Len
by Mocha-mono
Summary: HAREM FIC! Join Kagamine Len as he goes on romantic misadventures with Miku, Rin, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Haku and Neru! (Plus Kaito and Gakupo, but you don't worry about them.) First harem fic, so go easy on me. R and R!
1. And so we begin!

**((YAAY HAREMS! I'm sorry, this had to be made. **

**Vocaloid isn't mine.))**

"Leeeeeen!"

Len turned over in his bed.

"Len! Lenny-Lenny-Len-Len! Wake up!"

Len put his pillow over his head.

"Len~! If you don't get up, you'll be late!"

Len didn't budge.

"Kagamine Len, if you don't get up RIGHT NOW I will break this door."

"Alright, alright!" Len shouted through the door. "Geez, Rin, why do you have to be so abrasive?"

"It's in my job description," said Rin smartly. "Now get up and get your butt downstairs."

Len stayed in bed until he could tell Rin was back in the kitchen. He sighed; he loved his little sister, really he did, but dear GOD, she could be annoying. Sibling rivalry ahoy.

He willed himself out of bed and put on his school uniform. When he headed down the stairs, he was greeted by the smell of banana pancakes. His favorite.

"I don't understand you," said Len, taking a seat at the table, "One minute, you're threatening to do me bodily harm, and the next, you're giving me banana pancakes. What gives?"

"Oh, shut up," Rin scolded. "At least I try to be nice to you."

"Tsundere."

"Bonehead."

"Stubborn."

"Idiot."

The siblings stopped their name calling long enough to eat (Rin's typical breakfast being toast with orange marmalade, orange juice, orange slices and some orange-flavored vitamin chews), so they were silent for a while. Before long, though, it was time to go to school.

Crypton City High.

"Bye, loser-Len!" Rin shouted as she went to go hang out with her own friends.

"Bye, repulsive-Rin!" Len shouted back.

"You really like teasing her, don't you?"

Len turned around to see his best friend Kaito Shion. Kaito was older than Len and claimed to have a girlfriend. Even when Len's opinion was that ice cream was Kaito's girlfriend. "Oh, hey, Kaito."

As usual, Kaito had his scarf and vanilla ice cream in hand. "Good morning~"

"No ridiculous family stories today?"

"Not yet," Kaito replied, sweatdropping. Kaito lived with a total of 8 siblings: 7 brothers and a sister. Kaito really liked them, but, like Rin, they could be the most overbearing people on Earth.

Len cracked a smirk. "Aww, I like your stories." He turned towards the school. "Welp, we better head inside before the be—"

WHUMP.

Len suddenly collided with another person, making him fall onto his rump. He shook off the surprise and opened his mouth to give a piece of his mind, but he couldn't.

A cute girl.

More accurately, the school idol.

Hatsune Miku.

HATSUNE FREAKING MIKU.

"Ah…" Len could tell he was in some deep water now.


	2. Mr Music

**((Chapter 2! Yay! And it's longer!**

**Dear Lolrus555: Thank you for your kind words! I know, Len really needs more harem fics. There needs to be more harem fics in existence period. As for your mentioning of ages, i'd say that Luka, Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo would probably be 17-18 in this fic. I dunno, it never occurred to me. Also, Rin and Len's older/younger sibling status can be switched based on who's writing, and although I prefer Rin to be the big sister she's a lot more fitting as the little sister in this fic. ^_^**

**Vocaloid isn't mine!))**

Len could feel his face grow hot. Not only did he just crash into the cutest, most popular, and best songstress on campus, but from his spot on the floor he had a good view of her panties. Luckily, she didn't notice that.

"Waaaaaaahhh!" Miku wailed, flailing her arms around. "Oh my God, I am soooo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Sorry, sorry!"

Len sweatdropped. "Uh…Hatsune-san…don't worry about it…"

Unfortunately, she was already dashing down the hall. "I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyy!"

"HATSUNE-SAN, WAIT!"

Too late. Miku was already gone. Everyone turned and stared at Len.

"Ooooooh, you made the school idol cryyyyyyyyy…"

"When did you get here?!" Len yelled at Rin, who was smirking insolently.

"Ten seconds ago. Really, did you expect me to not see that amazing spectacle? It was hilarious!"

"I hate you."

"Ohohoho."

Len turned to Kaito, who was rather bewildered. "Kaito! Help me out here!"

"Uh…" Kaito hesitated. "Maybe…you could find her and apologize...?"

The bell rang before Len had a chance to give any input.

Len ended up spending first and second period stewing in his guilt, while a bunch of eyes pointed and stared in every class. He never meant to make Miku run off. He never knew she was so sensitive!

In all honesty, Len had expected her to punch him and leave him in the hall for looking up her skirt if anything else. Although he didn't worship her like 80% of the boys at school did, he did admire her from afar but never said anything to her out of the assumption she was an arrogant, himedere diva chick. The fact that she apparently wasn't just added on to his guilt.

At break, Len was so guilt-ridden that all he felt like doing was laying his head on the table and groaning.

"What's wrong, Len-kun? Why are you groaning?"

It was Lenka. Lenka and her brother Rinto were Rin and Len's cousins, who also went to Crypton High.

"I'm groaning because I made the school idol cry by accident," said Len lowly.

"Really?" Lenka's eyebrows went up. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Len replied, exasperated. "She just ran off!"

Lenka frowned. "Ah…that does sound like her."

"Huh?"

"Hatsune-san can shy sometimes," Lenka explained. "If she doesn't see you too much or doesn't know you too well, she'll get shy and run away."

There was that guilt again. Len sighed. "So, do you have any advice?"

"Sure," said Lenka. "Talk to her."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Talk to her. I promise you, Len—she's not gonna bite your head off for scaring her in the hallway," Lenka said matter-of-factly.

"But…but…what do I say?! What will I do?!"

"Just calm down and explain yourself," said Lenka. "She's no Tsundere—you'll be fine." With that, she got up and left as the bell for class rung again.

**Bokkaroido**!

Len entered music class filled with dread.

He shared this class with Miku.

As he came in, he saw her smiling and laughing with the other students as she usually did. She seemed to be over the whole ordeal, which made Len relax the tiniest bit.

Everyone hurried to their seats as the music teacher, Miriam, entered the room. "Hello, class."

"Hello, Miriam-sensei."

"Today, we're going to be practicing rock music," said Miriam. "If you brought an electric or bass guitar like I asked, bring it out now."

Random students began taking out their numerous models of guitars while Miku silently opened her own guitar case. Which meant everyone had to turn around and see.

Miku pulled out an extraordinary bottle green and white Fender guitar, which made all the students (except Len) fall into her popularity-enducing spell.

"Wow!"

"Great guitar, Miku!"

"You always have the best stuff, Miku-chan!"

"You rock, Hatsune-senpai!"

"Thanks, everybody!" Miku smiled appreciatively as Miriam got the class to settle down.

"OK, everyone, I want you all to partner up and take turns playing the guitar," said Miriam. "If you don't have one, you can use the spare acoustic guitars in the band room. Now, let's go!"

As expected, the class (except Len) immediately swarmed Miku.

"Be my partner, Miku-chan!"

"No, be mine!"

"Please be my partner, Miku-sama!"

Len sweatdropped. If he was going to talk to her, might as well get it over with. Summoning his wits, he exclaimed, "Hatsune-san is MY partner!"

Everyone turned and glared at him.

"R-right, Hatsune-san?"

Miku was growing pink in the face. "Um…y-yeah!" She began to nod vigoriously. "Yeah! I am!" She started to walk over to him, but before going she turned and bowed. "Sorry, everyone…"

The rest of class peered at Len with jealousy before splitting up into pairs of students. Len picked a spot while Miku got her guitar. She thrust it at him. "Do you mind playing? I can sing, if you want."

Len put the strap over his head. "Uh, sure."

"OK." She cleared her throat and nodded, giving him the cue. So he began to play…

…and she began to sing.

_Kore wa boku no shunkan no katei wo ichi peeji me desu._

Everyone turned and looked.

_Dakishimetai kara, nihon ashi de aruku_  
_Hitori ja sabishii kara, kimi to ikisuru yo_  
_"Nee, mama. Boku suki na hito ga dekitanda."_  
_"Omedetou."_  
_Aitai yo._  
_Nee, kimi wa imagoro dare no chichi wo sutte ikiteru no?_  
_Kotoba wa mou oboeta ka na?_

Len almost slipped on a few notes. He couldn't believe how good this girl's voice was.

_Papa, mama, niina._  
_"Yokudekimashita."_  
_"Ima sugu iku ne."_  
_Are? Okashii na…_  
_Kimi wo dakishimeru tame ni, ukaseta maeashi ga_  
_Naze ga kimi wo kitdzukuke hajimerunda?_  
_Oboetate no kotoba datte kimi no tsukisasu naifu_  
_Kirisaku raifu_  
_"Jaa, atashi ga naifu hanasu mae no_  
_Kono kuchi wo, kono kuchi de, fusaide agemashou."_

Everyone immediately began to become mesmerized by the idol's song. Even Miriam had started looking.  
_  
Aitai no chu._  
_Nee, kimi wa imakara atashi no iki wo sutte ikiteku no _  
_Kotoba wa mou daeki de sabitsuita_

Len began his solo as Miku jammed next to him, smiling cutely. Len almost tripped on his chords again.

_Nee, kimi wa imasara boku no iki wo sutte_  
_"Daisuki" da nante itte miseru kedo_  
_Sore nara mou isou_  
_Bonbe no you ni isshou_  
_Boku no haku kotoba sutte ikikaete_

Everyone burst into cheers as Miriam began to clap. Len looked at Miku, who was beaming with happiness.

"Uh…Hatsune-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you this morning."

Miku winked. "Don't worry about it. What's your name?"

Len smiled softly. "Kagamine Len."

"Nice to meet you, Kagamine Len-kun." She smiled back at him. "You're a nice guy, Len-kun."

Len blushed.

**((If you know what song that is, you get a cookie. ^_^**

**And so, first girl established! Who shall be next? Find out in Chapter 3!))**


	3. Maganekko and Maid Stars

**((Chapter 3 is here! This was supposed to be longer but I got lazy, hehe. Thank you for reviewing, everyone! Keep it up!**

**RinxLenFTW: Who knows? There might be RinxLen! Just keeping reading and see!**

**Anyway! Vocaloid doesn't belong to moi.))**

Since that moment, Miku and Len decided to become friends. The next day, Miku decided to skip greeting her personal paparazzi and go sit with Len, Kaito and Rin at lunchtime.

"Hello, everyone~!" Miku called cheerfully, holding her lunch box.

"Hi, Miku-chan!" Len waved her over and she sat next to him.

"Wow, Len!" Kaito said, eating another pint of ice cream, "You got the school idol to sit with you. You're literally the envy of the school."

"I bet on that," said Len, a little embarrassed.

The four ate in silence for a while, until Miku suddenly asked, "Did you guys see the new transfer student?"

"Transfer student?" Kaito and Len asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Miku clarified, "She's from Ooma. She wears glasses and is kinda pretty, actually. She's a bit strange, though. I tried to ask about if she missed Ooma, and she said she did because they have good tuna there."

Len and Kaito sweatdropped.

"Anyway, she likes books, food, pillows and detectives," Miku continued. "And she says cute things are her life. You would never guess—she doesn't talk much, really."

"Do you know what class she's in?"

"Not entirely sure. I think she has Hiyama-sensei after lunch, though."

"That's my next class!" said Len. "Maybe I could go talk to her."

"Yeah! Who knows? She might like you, Len-kun!" said Kaito cheerfully.

"She might even fall in love with you!" Miku joked.

"Yeah! Maybe she'll fall in love with you!"

"I dunno about that…"

"YES, LEN! Make her fall in love with you!" Rin suddenly exclaimed after staying silent for most of the conversation. "That way, Miku-senpai and the transfer student will have to compete for your affections."

"Huh?"

"What."

"Yes, yes! It'll be like Love Hina or something out of a dating sim! Maybe an eroge!" Rin said excitedly. "And I shall make it happen! Because…" Rin ducked under the table and came out dressed like a magical maid girl, "I am the Matchmaker Maid from the Maid Star!"

"Rin," Len deadpanned, "You watch waaaaaaaay too much "S.O.S. from the Maid Star"."

"Shut up, Banana Boat!" Rin snapped. "I'm getting you a harem whether you like it or not!" Then she walked off, nose in the air.

Len facepalmed. "Honestly, she needs professional help."

**Bokkaroido**!

When Miku described the transfer student, Len certainly didn't expect this.

The girl looked more like a woman than any other girl in the classroom. She looked graceful and calming with her icy pink hair and ocean-blue eyes, and the colors of her school uniform complimented her delicate but curvy figure. She wore round, brown-rimmed glasses and had a shy face.

She looked quite gorgeous, actually.

"Uh…" Len cleared his throat and stepped up to her. "Hi, are you the transfer student?"

She turned her sharp eyes on him and nodded.

"M-my name is Kagamine Len," said Len, feeling awkward, "What's your name?"

"Luka," she said simply.

Awkward silence.

"Umm…so if you need anything, just tell me, OK? Bye!" He almost ran to his seat, feeling Luka's stare boring into his back.

He ended up looking back at her as Hiyama-sensei reviewed square roots, and each time Luka was staring right back at him. He was starting to have trouble concentrating.

After class, he decided to approach her again. "Uh…Luka-san!"

She turned to see him, her glasses glinting. "Hmm?"

"Do you need help finding your next class? I'll take you if you'd like!"

Len was relieved to see that he got a soft smile from her. "Thank you, Len-kun."

"It's no problem," he said, blush coating his cheeks.

As they walked, Len made small talk. Luka was actually quite willing to tell about herself—she liked to write songs and poems, she had a passion for watercolor painting, she was shy and she loved all cute things. She hadn't been in love before but she did have a fanclub back in her last school. Len could see why.

Soon, Luka had reached her classroom. "Thank you for escorting me, Len-kun. That was very nice of you." She gave him a friendly hair ruffle—she was much taller than him.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Len, face pink. "Just trying to help."

Luka chuckled. Len was so cute. "See you around."

"See you around!" said Len, not noticing two pairs of narrowed blue eyes at the end of the hallway.

**((Ahahaha! Luka has arrived! **

**If you guys haven't seen Rin's Maid Star series, go see it. Now.**

**What more harem fun shall happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter 4!))**


	4. Miku VS Luka! Part One

**((I've just been cranking these out, haven't I? I suppose that's a good thing, right? Ehehe.**

**RinXLenFTW: Sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot of Rin in it, but she'll definitely have a part in this love scheme! Just keep reading and it shall come!**

**Lolrus455: You're very welcome! I know, age difference can be a problem.**

**Vocaloid isn't mine!))**

"Did you see that?!" Rin exclaimed as she and Miku went back to the lunchroom. "They were blushing! Blushing, I tell you! I think we're on to something! Maybe…just maybe…he likes her!"

"I think you're overreacting, Rin-chan," Miku commented nicely, though she felt something tug at the edge of her mind.

Mind you, Miku was a very nice girl—she was proud of the fact that she frequently disproved her classmates' assumptions that she was a stuck-up brat. However, something inside her was kind of opposed to the idea of Len falling in love with Luka. It felt…wrong.

"Maybe we should set them up or something! Come up with a plan! Ya know, become the Matchmaking Maids!"

"Rin…"

"All we need to do is make sure Luka likes him, too! This will be fun!"

"Rin…!"

"Maybe we should get Kaito to help us, too! He'll definitely help!"

"RIN!"

"What's up?" Rin looked at Miku, who was looking rather put out.

"Listen, I think I'll step out of this matchmaking business," said Miku carefully. "Maybe this is silly, after all. Luka probably doesn't like Len. Not like that. They're probably just friends. That's all." Miku clutched her bag and started walking away. "I…I think I better go to class now."

Rin stared after her, thinking. Then, a Cheshire Cat grin spread over her face.

**Bokkaroido**!

Miku was surprised when she saw Kaito sitting alone at lunch the next day. "Kaito-kun? Where's Rin-chan and Len-kun?"

"Rin-chan is with her friends," Kaito replied, "Len-kun is over at that table, with Megurine-san."

Miku turned her head to see Len and Luka laughing at a table in the corner. Len was talking animatedly while Luka giggled. Miku felt that tug again. Why was Len being so friendly to her?

Miku shook herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that. It was mean, selfish and out of character.

But it wouldn't hurt to sit with them, too, would it?

She gave a quick bye to Kaito and went over the table, her heart thumping.

"Hi, Miku!" Len waved, scooting so she could sit next to him.

"Hey, Len," said Miku, taking a seat. She faced Luka, who was smiling pleasantly.

"Hi, Miku-san," said Luka softly, pushing up her glasses.

"Hello, Luka-san," Miku said, her voice coming out a bit harder than she had intended. Luckily, Luka didn't seem to notice.

Miku found out that Len had been telling Luka about their performance a few days before. Miku smiled—she was glad he liked her singing.

"I'm sure Miku must have written that song herself," said Len cheerfully. "Right, Miku?"

"Y-yeah," said Miku, her cheeks reddening. "It's called Two Breaths Walking."

"That's amazing!" said Luka. "I would have loved to see that."

"But don't give me all the credit!" Miku said, wrapping her arm around Len's neck. "Len played an amazing guitar solo. I might have sung it well but Len played the music better than I could!"

"Hehe," said Len, scratching the back of his head. "Stop that, Miku-chan! You're making me blush."

"That's the point!"

Luka smiled. These two were so cute. Yet, she could feel the smallest twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

"By the way, Luka-san," said Len, "Can you sing? I've never heard you sing before."

"Oh no!" Luka said, shaking her head. "I…I have a hard time singing in front of people. I'd rather be a songwriter than a singer."

"I bet you'd sound great, though, Luka!" Len supported. "You have everything—the looks, the personality, and even a fanclub! Your voice is probably awesome."

Luka turned away, blushing. "Quit that. I'm not so special."

Miku felt another twinge, this one stronger._ Stop doing that, Len. Stop making her like you._

Before Miku could say anything, though, the bell rang.

**Bokkaroido**!

After the final bell, Len was on his way to fetch Rin from the cafeteria, as she always liked to stay and help clean up. The one charitable thing she did, he might add.

He walked the halls, whistling Miku's song to himself. He didn't know why, but he felt a lot of tension in the air during lunch. It was like Miku and Luka were…rivals or something. It was kind of weird.

However, as he walked, he suddenly heard a voice.

A singing voice.  
_  
Anata no koto ga suki desu. Uso desu._  
_Dakedo hontou wa…_  
_Nnnnnn~_

Intrigued, Len sped up, hearing the singing get louder.

_Anata no koto ga kirai desu. Uso desu._  
_Datte hontou wa…_  
_Nnnnnnn~_

It was coming from the black box theater. Curious, he peeked inside.

It was Luka.

Her voice was melodic and husky, like fine perfume. She was casually fiddling with the microphone, apparently fixing it up so it could be put away.  
_  
Sunao ni narenai, yuuki ga tarinakute_  
_Uso tsuite bakka, neko kaburi_  
_Itsu no manika, watashi ni naka ni iru_  
_Etto, eto, e…e Toeto._

Len was astounded. Luka was dead wrong at lunch time. She was someone special.

_Daiji na koto, tsutaeru no kanigata na Toeto_  
_Otonashikute, hazukashii gariyasan na Toeto_  
_Kakurete iru no._  
_Hontou na kimochi ga tsutaetai kedo,_  
_Mojimoji Toeto ga sore wo kobamu_  
_Kokozo to iu toki uiza to iu toki_  
_Eto, eto, ano, eto, ano e Toeto._  
_Kao makka Toeto._  
_Eto, eto, cetera._

Luka had finally fastened the microphone and moved it to the corner, not noticing Len staring at her from the doorway.

_Gomen ne to namida nagashi_  
_"Watashi wo sei de" to Toeto_  
_Sonna koto nai yo, nakanaide Toeto._  
_Sonna anata ga daisuki yo._

Her voice lowered for a minute as she unplugged all the mics.

_Hontou no kimochi wo tsutaetai kedo,_  
_Mojimoji Toeto ga sore wo kobamu_  
_Kokozo to iu toki, aizu ga iu toki_  
_Eto, eto, ano, eto, ano e Toeto._  
_Hontou ni, hontou ni tsutaetai toki_  
_Mojimoji Toeto wo yuuki wo dasu._  
_Kokozo to iu toki, aizu ga iu to i_  
_Eto, eto, ano, eto, ganbaru, Toeto._  
_Watashi ni naka no._  
_Ganbaru, Toeto._

"That was amazing! You sound great!" Len cheered, utterly forgetting he was supposed to hide.

Luka whipped around, face tomato red (ironically, she just sang such). "H-how long have you been standing there?!"

"I heard your voice!"

Luka squeaked. She glared at him. "Why were you spying on me?"

"You sounded amazing, that's why! You're not Miku-chan, but…"

"Stop!" Luka said angrily. "I don't like singing when people are watching!"

"But there's nothing to be ashamed of!" Len argued.

"Len-kuuuuun!" Luka said exasperatedly, running over to shoo him out. "Go away!"

"But…"

Suddenly, Luka hit her foot on the table leg, making her trip. "What-?!"

"Aaaaah!" Len yelled as Luka fell onto him.

The two hit the floor, Len and Luka both getting their breath knocked out from the impact. Luka raised herself, looking down at him.

Len blushed. Her glasses were off.

"Uh…"

"What's going on here? GAH!"

Len looked up from the floor.

It was Miku, red-faced and shaking.

"M-M-Miku-chan!"

"LEN-KUN, LUKA-SAN! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Luka suddenly noticed the comprimising position they were in. "Miku-chan, this isn't what it looks like!"

Too late. Miku had already fled the room, screaming her head off.

Len and Luka scrambled to their feet and ran out of the classroom, embarrassed beyong belief.

"Miku-chan…" Len gasped. Luka frowned.

Rin popped her head out from the end of the hall. "What did you do now?"

**((Uh oh. Misunderstandings ahoy.**

**OK, so we have a love triangle for the first part here. But don't worry, hilarity shall ensue when the next girl comes in in Chapter 6. But let's get things patched up between these guys first. **

**I seem to have revealed the song from Chapter 2! Yep, Two Breaths Walking/Nisoku Hokou. Love that song to death. And Toeto is used here! We seem to have a song every two chapters.**

**Anyhow, will Miku ever understand that it was all an accident? Will Rin really carry out her convoluted scheme to get Len a harem? Will Kaito ever get any actual focus in this story? Find out next time in Chapter 5!))**


End file.
